J-1000
The J-1000 was a character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe. He is portrayed by Jacob Doerr. The J-1000 was created by Kaine West, who modeled the cyborg after Justin Bartisto, a bounty hunter. Shortly before Biscuit Savage's conflict with The Clan, the J-1000 met with Jumpa X to plan their own attack against the team. After Savage was seemingly killed, Captain Jumpa and Flynt Coal went out in search of Justin Bartisto. Instead, they were met with the J-1000, which tried killing them. Flynt and Jumpa then found Bartisto, and learned they were facing a robotic clone of him. Together, the trio fought the J-1000, and eventually Bartisto destroyed his clone using a grenade launcher. After its destruction, the J-1000's remains were recovered by Jumpa X. It is unknown what became of it afterwards. History At some point, J-1000 was created by Kaine West, with a design based off the body of Justin Bartisto. In 2015, J-1000 was deployed to work alongside Jumpa X. Omega Jumpa X was sent back in time two days before the events of the second film. He met with J-1000, and asked if he sent the coordinates to their planned destination, to which J-1000 dispatches a signal. Jumpa X states that they will soon finish off The Clan, and he orders J-1000 to eliminate their adversaries in three days. J-1000 departs and awaits the arrival of his adversaries. After the events of the second film, Captain Jumpa arrives in Placeville with Flynt Coal, as Jumpa is seeking out Justin Bartisto. They arrive at the rally point, but Bartisto is nowhere to be found. Then, J-1000 walks over from the side of the house, and shoots at them with a pistol. Jumpa and Flynt hide behind a brick wall, which gives them cover. Using his pistol, Jumpa manages to briefly disable J-1000, allowing him and Flynt to escape. On the other side of the house, Flynt and Jumpa meet with Bartisto himself; Jumpa previously believed that Bartisto had turned on them. J-1000 recovers from the damage he sustained and approaches his adversaries once more. A gunfight breaks out in front of the house, with Jumpa, Bartisto and Flynt shooting at J-1000. Bartisto goes inside the house to retrieve more firearms while Jumpa and Flynt head behind the house to continue their fight with J-1000. As Jumpa advances on J-1000, he runs out of ammo - prompting Flynt to intervene and stab J-1000 with a knife. J-1000 grabs Flynt's arm and strikes him down. Before J-1000 can act any further, Bartisto returns, and tells J-1000 to pick on someone his own size. J-1000 shoots a grenade launcher at J-1000, which shuts him down completely. Some time after the group departs, Jumpa X retrieves J-1000's crippled body, grinning as he does so. The Two Man Trio : The J-1000 does not appear in this film; it is only mentioned. As Flynt speaks with Kaine West, he learns that West was the head of the U.B.N.V.A.'s android program. Flynt realizes that West was responsible for creating adversaries such as Jumpa X and the J-1000, and remarks that they didn't do a very good job of trying to kill him. Trivia *The J-1000 is the second android to appear in the Bread's Crumbs series, the first being Jumpa X. Category:Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:Omega Category:Deceased Characters Category:2016 Storyline Category:Androids Category:Antagonists Category:Bread's Crumbs Antagonists Category:U.B.N.V.A.